Die Schöne und das Biest - Die Rache der Cho Chang
by Masatoge
Summary: Cho macht sich, sicher, in der DA genug gelernt zu haben um dem dunkelsten aller Zauberer gegenüber zu treten, auf den Weg, um Cedrics Tod zu rächen. Leider ist nicht alles so einfach, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat... (Chodemort, Rating für spätere Szenen)
1. Chapter 1

** Hallo! :) Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch dazu entschieden habt, unsere Geschichte zu lesen und dem ungewöhnlichen Pairing eine Chance zu geben. Über Kommentare & konstruktive Kritik freuen wir uns natürlich immer. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **  
_

Kapitel 1

Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Finger wegen der Kälte zitterten, oder wegen dem Schmerz, der mich überkam, als ich den Schnee von der rauen Oberfläche des Grabsteines wischte, und der Name darunter zum Vorschein kam.

TOM RIDDLE.

Es war also wirklich der richtige Friedhof, der, von dem Harry mir so oft erzählt hatte, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte. Hier war Cedric also gestorben.

Genau hier? Zögerlich sah ich mich um. Wieso hatte ich Harry nie gefragt, wohin genau sie der Pokal damals gebracht hatte? Ärgerlich wischte ich die Tränen weg, die über meine Wangen liefen. Zum Weinen hatte ich in den letzten Monaten wirklich genug Zeit gehabt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Rache zu nehmen. Der Anblick des Friedhofes, die Gewissheit, dass es wirklich hier geschehen war, dass ich den Ort gefunden hatte, an dem Cedric gestorben war, hatte meinen Beschluss nun vollends gefestigt. Wenn ich in der Lage gewesen war, den Friedhof zu finden, würde ich auch ihn finden, Lord Voldemort.

Ich wandte mich ruckartig von dem Grabstein ab, und stapfte durch den Schnee von ihm weg, um mich am Rande des Friedhofes zurück in das Zimmer zu apparieren, das ich in einer kleinen Siedlung in der Nähe von Little Hangleton gemietet hatte. Von dort aus würde ich dann mein weiteres Vorgehen planen – auf der Suche nach dem momentanen Aufenthaltsort des dunklen Lords würde ich um einiges vorsichtiger vorgehen müssen, als auf der Suche nach dem Ort, an dem seine Mutter gelebt hatte.  
Ich drängte mich gerade durch zwei hohe, schräg stehende Grabsteine hindurch, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Was war das? Ich blieb wie eingefroren zwischen den beiden Steinen stehen, plötzlich froh, dass sie mich durch ihre schiefe Stellung zum größten Teil verdeckten, und beobachtete den kleinen, untersetzen Mann, der hektisch über den Friedhof eilte.

Wurmschwanz. Der Name, den Harry so oft ausgespien hatte, als würde es sich eher um eine Krankheit als um einen Menschen handeln, sprang mir in den Kopf. Ich war dem Mann nie begegnet, hatte nie ein Bild von ihm gesehen, und doch meinte ich, Harrys Beschreibungen zu erkennen, in der gebückten Haltung, in der er lief, und in den ängstlichen Blicken, die er über seinen krummen Rücken warf. Der Mann – die Kreatur – blieb vor eben jenem Grabstein stehen, vor dem ich noch vor einigen Minuten gestanden hatte. Unwillkürlich wich ich weiter in den Schatten zurück. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand bereits so früh wieder besuchen würde. Es war der einzige Grabstein, bei dem der Schnee über dem Namen entfernt worden war, und die Fußabdrücke führten direkt zu mir. Der Mann sah sich um, hob fast witternd die Nase. Wie eine Ratte. Ja, er war es ganz sicher. Ich hielt den Atem an, war wie gelähmt, obwohl jede Zelle meines Körpers mich dazu drängte, zu rennen.  
Abrupt drehte er sich um und bahnte sich seinen Weg weiter durch den Friedhof, weg von mir, schneller als zuvor, dafür aber weniger vorsichtig. Offenbar hatte er wichtigeres im Sinn, als ein wenig fehlender Schnee vor dem Grab des Vaters seines Herren. Ob er wohl gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Es wäre dumm, ihm jetzt nachzugehen. Ich hatte nichts bei mir, außer meinem Zauberstab, ich hatte keinerlei Plan, ich wusste nicht einmal, wohin er mich führen würde. Es war aber wahrscheinlich auch eine einmalige Chance. So etwas würde mir nicht wieder passieren. Wenn er mich jetzt zu dem Versteck des dunklen Lords führen würde, würde mir das Monate an Arbeit ersparen.  
Ich holte tief Luft und trat entschlossen hinter dem Grabstein hervor. Jetzt oder nie.

Ich sprintete etwa zwei Meter weiter, zu einem hohen, flachen Grabstein, und duckte mich dahinter. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich einen Blick auf den Mann wagte. Er hatte mich offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, er bahnte sich noch immer eilig seinen Weg durch den Friedhof. Ich überquerte erneut einige Meter des mit Schnee bedeckten Bodens, um den nächsten Stein zu erreichen, und runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte ein Mann, der dem dunklen Lord so nahe stand, nur so unvorsichtig sein? Naja, immerhin hatte Harry ihn nie als besonders intelligent beschrieben.

Ich fluchte leise, als ich bemerkte, dass der Abstand zwischen uns immer größer wurde. Ich würde einen Zahn zulegen müssen, wenn ich ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Ich machte kaum mehr Halt, als ich ihn fast schon etwas leichtsinnig weiter von Grabstein zu Grabstein verfolgte.

Ich zögerte erst wieder, als ich das Ende des Friedhofes erreicht hatte, und mich hinter dem letzten Grabstein zusammenkauerte. Es würde auf dem Hügel, den er gerade hinaufstieg, kaum mehr Versteckmöglichkeiten geben, ich wäre absolut ungeschützt. Entschlossen umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab. Es war eine einmalige Chance, und im Notfall würde ich mich schon zu verteidigen wissen. Ich hatte immerhin mehr als fünf Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht, und in der DA hatte ich alle wichtigen Verteidigungssprüche gelernt – zusätzlich zu denen, die ich mir selbst schon während der Ferien mithilfe meiner Bücher beigebracht hatte. Ich war bereit, und wenn ich mich nicht mal gegen jemanden wie Wurmschwanz wehren könnte, wäre ich gegen Voldemort ohnehin verloren. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, einen Zauber zu beherrschen, der mich unsichtbar machen würde, und wollte mich am liebsten ohrfeigen, weil ich nicht nach einem solchen Spruch gesucht hatte. Aber dafür war es jetzt wohl zu spät.

Ich nahm einen alten Baum, der etwa auf der Hälfte der Erhöhung stand, ins Visier, und lief einfach darauf zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn, vorsichtig zu sein, wenn ich eh so leicht zu sehen war. Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus dem Brustkorb, als ich endlich bei dem knorrigen Stamm angekommen war. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass er mich noch immer nicht entdeckt hatte. Langsam beschlich mich der Verdacht, ich könnte direkt in eine Falle laufen. Aber warum sollten die Todesser mir eine Falle stellen? Bestimmt wussten sie nicht mal, wer ich war. Cedric war für sie schon bedeutungslos gewesen, da würden sie seiner Freundin keine solche Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Ich warf einen Blick hinter dem Baum hervor und sah, wie der Mann auf die Villa zusteuerte, die sich auf dem Hügel befand. Er schien nervöser zu werden, je näher er dem Gebäude kam, sich öfter umzusehen. Verdammt.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich musste ihm nach, sonst wäre die gesamte Verfolgung umsonst gewesen. Wenn ich es bis zu der Hecke schaffen würde, die das Grundstück umgab, ohne gesehen zu werden…

Wurmschwanz blickte sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er das Tor öffnete und sich hindurchquetschte. Ich begann zu rennen. Ich durfte ihn auf keinen Fall aus den Augen verlieren. Mein Atem ging stoßweise, als ich mich gegen die Thuja-Hecke presste, und vorsichtig einen Blick um die Ecke warf. Er war gerade dabei, die große Eingangstür zu öffnen. Blitzschnell schlüpfte ich durch das Tor und suchte erneut Schutz im Schatten der Hecke. Ein Glück, dass sie so hoch war, dass kaum Licht in den Innenhof des Grundstücks gelangte.

Ich musste zu dem Haus kommen. Ich wusste nicht, wie es von innen aussah, und wenn er erst einmal in das riesenhafte Gebäude gelangt war, würde es fast unmöglich sein, ihn wieder aufzuspüren. Dankbar für die halbhohen Sträucher, die die Einfahrt säumten, schlich ich weiter.

Als die Tür sich hinter Wurmschwanz schloss, lief ich so leise, wie ich konnte, die Treppe hoch, um ihm zu folgen. War es hier? Das Versteck des dunklen Lords? Ich zog die Türe gerade so weit auf, wie es nötig war, damit ich hindurchpasste, und betrat den dunklen Flur des Hauses. Es war stickig, und eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde irgendjemand oft vorbei kommen, geschweige denn sich um das Haus kümmern.

Ein lautes Klirren ertönte von rechts. Ich hielt die Luft an. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, als ich mich in die Richtung des Geräusches bewegte. Ich presste mich an die Wand und spähte in den Raum, in dem ich den Mann, den ich verfolgte, zum ersten Mal von nahem sah. Er war so abstoßend, dass der Vergleich mit einer Ratte wahrscheinlich ein Kompliment für ihn war. Angeekelt beobachtete ich, wie er wahllos Schränke öffnete und das darin enthaltene Geschirr auf den Boden schmiss. Offenbar suchte er etwas. Unter erneutem Klirren zerbrachen einige Gläser vor meinen Füßen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich konnte sein abscheuliches Grinsen fast spüren, als er seine Hand nach einem kleinen, angelaufenen Silberkelch ausstreckte.

Danach hatte er gesucht? Nach eine Trinkbecher? Was wollte er denn mit… ich sog scharf Luft ein, als ich es verstand. Ein Portschlüssel. Es war genau wie damals bei dem trimagischen Tunier. Ohne nachzudenken machte ich einen Satz nach vorne und packte den kleinen Mann an der Kapuze, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment begann die Welt, sich zu drehen…

Unsanft kamen wir auf und ich wurde über den harten Steinboden geschleudert. Wurmschwanz gab ein erschrecktes Quieken von sich, als er mich erblickte.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hallo! :) Vielen Dank für die vielen Aufrufe! Auch dieses Mal würden wir uns wieder über Kommentare & Kritik freuen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

LovelyCrazyFly: Wir haben uns wirklich wahnsinnig über deinen Kommentar gefreut und hoffen, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin! :)**

Kapitel 2

„PROTEGO!", rief ich und wehrte Wurmschwanz' Fluch ab. Blitzschnell rappelte ich mich auf und schwang meinen Zauberstab ein zweites Mal. „Expelliarmus!" Überrumpelt sah der Mann seinem Zauberstab hinterher, der durch den Raum flog.  
Mit einem Knall öffnete sich die Tür, und zwei weitere Todesser eilten mit wehenden Mänteln hinein. Der Linke, ein dürrer Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar, hob den Zauberstab, doch ich kam ihm zuvor. „Protego! Stupor!" Der Mann wurde in einem hohen Bogen gegen die Wand geschleudert, doch in diesem Moment fühlte ich, wie mir mein eigener Zauberstab aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Angsterfüllt drehte ich mich zu der zweiten Person um, die den Raum betreten hatte, einer dünnen, dunkelhaarigen Frau die mich mit wahnsinnigen Augen ansah. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, als hinter ihr noch mehr Todesser in den Raum strömten. Verdammt. Gegen die würde ich nie ankommen, schon gar nicht ohne meinen Zauberstab.  
„Was ist hier los, Bella?", fragte eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihr, und ein Mann mit langen, hellblonden Haaren und eisgrauen Augen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber die Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy war unverkennbar.  
„Wurmschwanz hat sie mitgebracht", ließ Bellatrix mit einem schmalen Lächeln verlauten, „Ich sage, wir töten sie!"  
Ich schluckte schwer, ein Knoten formte sich in meiner Brust. Das war es also. So würde ich sterben, durch eine verrückte Todessern, und niemand würde mich jemals finden.  
„Denkst du nicht", sagte der Mann, von dem ich glaubte, dass er Draco Malfoys Vater war, „dass es an dem dunklen Lord ist, zu entscheiden, was mit dieser Spionin passiert?"  
Bellatrix lachte. „Spionin? Sie ist nur ein Kind. Lass mich sie töten!"  
Ich machte vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, nur um gegen einen weiteren Todesser zu prallen.  
„Nicht so hastig", knurrte er und packte sie an den Schultern. „Hände hinter den Rücken", befahl er knapp. Ich schluckte noch einmal und bewegte zitternd meine Arme nach hinten.  
„Incarcerus." Ich spürte, wie die dünnen Fesseln sich eng um meine Handgelenke wickelten.  
„Ich denke, Lucius hat recht, Bellatrix", sagte der Todesser, diesmal mit erhobener Stimme, „Immerhin hat sie unser Versteck gefunden. Der dunkle Lord wird sehr verärgert sein, wenn wir diese Aufgabe nicht ihm überlassen." Grob stieß er mich vorwärts. Lestrange warf einen verachtenden Blick in unsere Richtung.  
„Schön", zischte sie, „Wenn ihr es für nötig haltet, die Zeit des dunklen Lords mit einer solchen Lappalie zu verschwenden. Als ob es einen Unterschied macht, ob ich sie jetzt oder er sie in einer Minute tötet." Sie machte kehrt und stolzierte durch die Tür hinaus, durch die sie gekommen war,  
Der Todesser gab mir erneut einen Stoß, und ich stolperte vorwärts, ihr hinterher. Wir durchquerten eine karge Halle, und traten dann durch eine weitere Tür an deren anderem Ende.  
„Mein Lord", hauchte Bellatrix ehrfürchtig, und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie zur Seite trat. „Diese Spionin wurde von Wurmschwanz in unser Versteck gebracht."  
Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Keine von Harrys Beschreibungen hatte die Abscheulichkeit des dunklen Lords auch nur annähernd getroffen. Seine Haut war so weiß, dass sie fast blau zu sein schien, und man die Adern durchscheinen sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war schlangenhaft, mit zwei Schlitzen wo die Nase hätte sein sollen, und seine Augen… sie waren butrot, und strahlten eine Kälte und Grausamkeit aus, die ich noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und wand zitternd das Gesicht ab.  
„Eine Spionin?", sagte Lord Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die mindestens ebenso grauenvoll war wie sein Äußeres, „Tötet sie. Und bringt mir Wurmschwanz."  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen verzerrte Bellatrix' Gesicht, als sie sich zu mir umdrehte.  
Malfoy trat vor. „Herr", bedeutete er und senkte den Kopf in der gleichen Weise, in der es Bellatrix vor ihm getan hatte.  
„Lucius?" Wieder diese Stimme. Ich würde alles tun, um nur dieser Stimme entkommen zu können.  
„Herr, ich möchte vorschlagen, sie am Leben zu lassen. Ich habe aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass Potters Freundin Cho Chang verschwunden ist, und ich denke, es könnte sich bei dieser Spionin um sie handeln. Sie könnte nicht nur über wichtige Informationen verfügen, sondern auch einen guten Köder darstellen." Er lachte. „Wir wissen ja alle, wie unvorsichtig der Junge bereit ist, zu handeln, um seinen Heldenkomplex zu bestätigen."  
Trotz der Schrecklichkeit der ganzen Situation musste ich stark an mich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Ich, Harrys Freundin? Wenn Lucius Malfoy nur wüsste, was eben dieser Harry Nacht für Nacht mit seinem Sohn machte. Nein, ein solches Interesse hegte er an mir bestimmt nicht.  
„Potters Freundin?", grinste der dunkle Lord, obwohl es mehr wie ein Zähne fletschen aussah. „Das ist in der Tat… interessant. Wenn das so ist, wäre es natürlich ratsam, sie am Leben zu lassen."  
Bellatrix warf Malfoy einen giftigen Blick zu. Mein Atem stockte. Ich würde nicht sterben? Naja, zumindest noch nicht. Sobald Voldemort seinen Fehler bemerkte, würde er mich mit Sicherheit töten.  
Mit einem Mal lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich jetzt sterben würde. Besser, als in der Gefangenschaft von Todessern zu sein. Ich hatte von Dingen gehört, die sie mit Menschen gemacht hatten, Dinge die so furchtbar waren, dass ich sie mir gar nicht vorstellen wollte. Andererseits würde ich so vielleicht doch noch die Chance bekommen, mich für Cedrics Tod zu rächen. Oder zumindest ein paar von ihnen zu töten. Wenn ich nur irgendwie an einen Zauberstab gelangen könnte…  
„Dolohow! Bring sie weg!", befahl Lord Voldemort mit schneidender Stimme, und ich wurde erneut von einem Todesser gepackt. Als ich mich zu ihm hindrehte, erkannte ich den Mann, den ich vorhin an die Wand geschleudert hatte. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase, aber sonst sah er unversehrt aus. Nur sehr wütend. Mit einem Mal realisierte ich, dass mein Schockzauber wohl doch nicht so stark gewesen war, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Unsanft stieß der Mann mich vorwärts, zurück in die Halle, aus der wir gekommen waren, und dann auf eine eher unscheinbare Tür zu meiner linken zu. Grob packte er mich an meinen Schultern, sodass seine Fingernägel sich in meine Haut bohrten, und öffnete die Tür.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat es nicht gerne, wenn man seine Gefangenen ohne seine Erlaubnis misshandelt", zischte er mir ins Ohr, „Ansonsten würdest du meine Rache jetzt zu spüren bekommen." Er bohrte seine Nägel noch tiefer in mein Fleisch. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen, um keinen Laut des Schmerzes von mir zu geben.  
„Ich hoffe aber", fügte er hinzu, „dass ich in den nächsten Wochen die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen werde." Er stieß mich mit einer solchen Kraft in den kleinen Raum vor uns, dass ich strauchelte und fiel. Mit einem Knall warf er die Tür ins Schloss, und ich war von Finsternis umgeben.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! :) Entschuldigt, dass wir uns mit dem nächsten Kapitel so lange Zeit gelassen haben. Die Schule war einfach sehr stressig für uns beide in der letzten Zeit. Wir hoffen, dass ihr das Interesse nicht verloren habt, und euch Kapitel 3 gefällt! Wie immer freuen wir uns natürlich über alle Kommentare! :)

Kapitel 3

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich mich beruhigt und an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sodass ich in dem spärlichen Licht, das unter der Tür durchkam, etwas erkennen konnte. Der Raum, in dem ich gefangen war, war sehr klein – wenn ich die Arme ausstreckte konnte ich die Wände rechts und links von mir gleichzeitig berühren, und in fünf großen Schritten konnte ich von der Tür zu der gegenüberliegenden Mauer gelangen. Der Boden, auf dem ich saß, weil weder ein Bett, noch ein Stuhl, noch sonst eine Sitzmöglichkeit vorhanden war, war hart und kalt.

Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können? Vielleicht hatte der sprechende Hut sich damals doch falsch entschieden, als er mich nach Ravenclaw gesteckt hatte. Nicht nur, dass ich es fertig gebracht hatte, mich von Todessern fangen zu lassen, es wusste auch noch absolut niemand, wohin ich gegangen war. Mit einem Stöhnen erinnerte ich mich an den Tag zurück, an dem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte.  
_Nachdem ich nach Cedrics Tod monatelang in Trauer versunken war, war es die DA, die mich wachgerüttelt und mir klar gemacht hatte, dass ich ihn rächen musste. Mit jeder Stunde, in der Harry uns neue Zauber beibrachte, wurde ich selbstbewusster, und mein unbestimmtes Vorhaben nahm langsam Gestalt an.  
Ich freundete mich mit Harry an, obwohl ich glaube, dass weniger Freundschaft, als Mitleid und Freundlichkeit ihn dazu gebracht hatten, diese Gespräche mit mir zu führen. Er hatte mir über den dunklen Lord erzählt, und obwohl er auch nicht viel über ihn wusste, so war es dochum einiges mehr als ich in den Büchern über schwarze Magie oder zeitgenössische Zauber in der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek gefunden hatte. Das war noch zu Beginn von Umbridges Schreckensherrschaft, als Professor Flitwick mir noch eine Erlaubnis für diesen Teil der Bibliothek ausstellen konnte, ohne Konsequenzen dafür fürchten zu müssen.  
Es war eigentlich ganz leicht gewesen, ihn zu überzeugen, mir seine Unterschrift zu geben. Professor Flitwick war im Grunde immer bereit, wissbegierigen Schülern seines Hauses den Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung zu gewähren, wenn sie einen triftigen Grund dafür hatten, und nach den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres waren – bis auf Professor Snape, der an seinem bisherigen Verhalten kaum etwas geändert hatte – die Lehrer alle sehr nachsichtig mit mir geworden. Sie hatten wohl Mitleid, nach dem Weihnachtsball hatten wohl auch die Lehrer, die sich für solche Dinge nicht interessierten, bemerkt, dass wir ein Paar waren.  
Aber es hatte ja doch nichts gebracht. Offenbar war die Angst vor Voldemort so groß, dass sich nicht einmal jemand traute, ein Buch über ihn zu schreiben, oder in einem generellen Werk mehr als nur ein paar knappe Zeilen über ihn zu verfassen. _

_Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte ich dann endgültig den Entschluss gefasst, die Schule zu verlassen, und anderswo nach Informationen zu suchen. Meine ZAGs hatte ich im fünften Schuljahr bereits absolviert, die UTZs waren danach keine Pflicht mehr, und da ich im November geboren war, war ich fast ein Jahr älter als die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden, und somit bereits volljährig. Ich hatte das volle Recht, meine Schulbildung an dieser Stelle abzubrechen. Das wusste auch Professor Dumbledore, obwohl er sehr besorgt aussah, als ich ihm meinen Entschluss mitteilte. Vielleicht hatte er geahnt, dass ich etwas anderes im Sinn hatte, als ich ihm erzählte. Aber ich hatte ihm wohl halbwegs glaubhaft vermittelt, dass an der Schule für mich einfach zu viele Erinnerungen an Cedric hingen, und dass es besser für mich wäre, wenn ich all dem den Rücken kehren, mir einen Beruf suchen, und einen Neuanfang wagen würde. Er hatte zugestimmt – was hätte er auch anderes machen können? – und doch hatte er mir einen wissenden, gütigen Blick zugeworfen, der mir beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht hätte. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, mich bei ihm zu melden, wenn ich auf Probleme stoßen würde, und war gegangen.  
Ich hätte lieber heimlich meine Sachen gepackt und wäre verschwunden, als noch mehr Leute anzulügen, aber dann hätten meine Freunde und Mitschüler vielleicht angefangen Fragen zu stellen und nach mir zu suchen. Nicht, dass mir besonders viele Menschen besonders nah standen. Nach Cedrics Tod hatten sich viele meiner alten Freunde von mir entfernt, sie wussten wohl einfach nicht mehr, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollten. Die größten Probleme machte Hermine Granger, obwohl wir nie wirklich gut befreundet gewesen waren, vielleicht hatte auch sie etwas geahnt. Hermine war eigentlich schon immer zu schlau für eine Gryffindor gewesen. Aber schlussendlich ließ auch sie mich gehen. Halbherzig hatte ich versprochen, ihr zu schreiben, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie gewusst, dass das nicht passieren würde.  
Und dann war ich gegangen, endgültig. Ich hatte meinen Koffer nach Hogsmead gerollt, und war dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London gefahren und hatte mir ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel gemietet.  
In der Winkelgasse gab es beinahe noch weniger Informationen über den dunklen Lord, und außerdem befürchtete ich, dass Dumbledore oder sonst jemand erfahren könnte, welche Fragen ich stellte, deswegen versuchte ich es in der Nokturngasse. Sie war genauso gruselig wie alle immer erzählten, schmutzig und düster und voll mit zwielichtigen Gestalten und schwarzer Magie. Genau der Ort, an dem man etwas über Lord Voldemort erfahren konnte, wenn man sich geschickt anstellte, aber auch ein Ort, an dem man mit neugierigen Fragen, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war, schnell in die Fänge eines Todesessers geraten könnte.  
Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis ich den ersten brauchbaren Tipp auf den einzigen Ort bekam, den ich mit Voldemort in Verbindung bringen konnte, und mir das Zimmer in der Nähe von Little Hangleton mietete. Ich hatte dort noch einige Tage zugebracht, bevor ich mich auf den Friedhof begeben hatte, ich entschuldigte das damit, dass ich mich erst in der Gegend umsehen musste, einen Plan machen musste. In Wirklichkeit war ich einfach nur feige gewesen.  
_Ich streckte meine steifen Glieder und lehnte mich an die Wand. Vielleicht wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, wenn ich nur ein paar Tage früher losgegangen wäre.  
Vielleicht würde Hermine sich ja Sorgen machen, wenn kein Brief von mir ankam, vielleicht würde sie zu Dumbledore gehen. Vielleicht würde auch er sich Sorgen um mich machen, und nach mir suchen. Aber eigentlich glaubte ich das nicht, weder das eine noch das andere. Auch wenn die beiden vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig von dem überzeugt waren, was ich gesag hatte – ich hatte mich von ihnen allen verabschiedet, und ich hatte eine glaubhafte Erklärung geliefert. Sie hatten keinen Grund nach mir zu suchen. Ich saß hier fest.

Mit einem gebleckten Lächeln blickte ich zu Wurmschwanz hinab, der zitternd vor mir am Boden lag. Dieser erbärmliche Schwächling. Besäße er nicht diese überaus nützliche Animagus-Fähigkeit, die es ihm ermöglichte, seine Feinde in Form einer Ratte zu belauschen, hätte ich mich ihm schon längst entledigt. Das Mädchen war nur ein weiterer Beweis für Wurmschwanz' Unfähigkeit. Kein anderer meiner Untergebenen, so dumm sie auch sein mochten, hätte es fertig gebracht, sich von einem Schulmädchen derart überlisten zu lassen.  
Das Mädchen. Es war mir nicht entgangen, dass zwischen der Göre und Potter keinerlei romantische Verbindung bestand, aber auch wenn Lucius mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag, so konnte sie sich doch als nützlich erweisen. Schließlich brauchte Potter keinen besonderen Grund, um sich als Held aufzuspielen. Das Mädchen würde überaus nützlich sein. Und zudem verfügte sie bestimmt noch über einige wertvolle Informationen.  
Ich stieg über Wurmschwanz hinweg und trat in die Halle hinaus. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte ich sie und öffnete mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs das Schloss der Tür, hinter der sie gefangen war.


End file.
